Russian Roulette
by shutup-comeback
Summary: Close your eyes. Sometimes it helps. Шестеро бывших друзей сели за один стол, чтобы сыграть в Русскую Рулетку. Complete.
1. Пролог

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров. **

* * *

Шаги разрушали безупречную тишину офиса. Свет был погашен, и только из-под кремовой двери можно было увидеть светлую полосу.

Хозяин был на месте. Он ждал его. Того, кто принес приговоры, которые однажды будут подписаны теми, кто заслужил. Теми, кому есть за что расплачиваться.

Мужчина подошел к двери и негромко постучал, объявляя о своем приходе скорее из вежливости. Он понимал, что о его присутствии было давно известно. Он слышал как тихо поворачиваются маленькие камеры за его спиной.

- Войдите, - ледяной голос заставил вздрогнуть. Он как- будто был пропитан нотками смерти и жестокости.

- Карлайл, - мужчина зашел, смиренно наклоняя голову.

Любой шаг в сторону карался. Любой проступок никогда не находил оправдания. Каллен убивал много и многих. Каждый день. И даже малейшая ошибка влекла смерть. Какую - неважно. Ты просто должен смириться. Ты должен быть готов.

- Ты принес? - Карлайл коснулся своего виска указательным пальцем.

- Да.

- Сколько их?

- Шестеро.

- Занятно, - уголки губ Каллена приподнялись в легкой усмешке. Ему было смешно. Для него это всего лишь игра. И на одного из участников он сделает ставку. И вряд ли проиграет.

Мужчина, пришедший с бумагами, бросил их на стол. Бледные пальцы Каллена моментально перехватили листы с небольшими анкетами.

- Три на три? - это больше развеселило Хозяина.

- Это того стоит. Они связаны больше, чем вы думаете.

- Мне пока стоит только догадываться.

- С вашего позволения, сэр...

- Иди, Феликс, ты мне сегодня больше не понадобишься.

Мужчина, склонив голову снова, вышел из кабинета, плотно прикрыв двери. Свою миссию он выполнил. А сейчас домой. К жене и детям.

- Элис Брендон, Джаспер Уитлок, Изабелла Свон, Розали Хейл, Эдвард Мейсон и Эммет МакКартни, - Каллен буквально попробовал на вкус имена игроков. Судя по довольной улыбке - Хозяин не разочарован.

Тягучий свет настольной лампы помог разглядеть фотографии молодых людей. Пока нельзя было сказать точно, но все шестеро были связаны. Друзья, любовники, родственники, а, возможно, у них есть секрет. Грязный, ужасный, взрывающий кровь. Эти девушки могли быть убийцами или шлюхами, а парни - наркодиллерами. Хотя Каллена это не волновало. Ему важна игра. Сам процесс, когда пульс будет зашкаливать, а последние участники попытаются стереть кровь друзей со своих рук и щек. В конце, когда остается одна пуля, никто не может сдержать слезы. Даже самые сильные закрывают глаза.

И завтра начнется очередной раунд. И всего лишь один выйдет в дверь для победителя, получив главный приз - жизнь.

Карлайл сложил бумаги и убрал в ящик. Все просто. Отработанная схема без права на ошибку.

Тихий выдох, и комната погрузилась во тьму.

_Новости АВС. _

_Сегодня вечером, на 45 шоссе, прогремел мощный взрыв. Машина марки Ауди буквально взлетела на воздух в полночь. Личность водителя установлена - это 43 летний Феликс Масеваш. Он ехал домой на высокой скорости, но что-то случилось с автомобилем. Полиция уже расследует это дело. Подробности не разглашаются. _

Главное правило Карлайла Каллена было неизменно: "**Свидетелей не оставляют живыми**"


	2. Первая глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Тренажерный зал на 6 улице. 11:43 am. 2 этаж. **

_- Детка, сколько ты уже пробежала? – парень подошел к одной из беговых дорожек, на которой занималась знойная брюнетка. _

_- 6 километров, - гордость не ускользнула от ушей собеседника. _

_- Молодец, обычно девушки быстро ломаются. Хочешь походить ко мне? Я люблю заниматься с такими как ты. _

_Девушка окинула взглядом незнакомца, остановившись на его бицепсах, которые были обтянуты тонкой черной футболкой. Ей безумно нравилось то, что она видела. Это было ее слабостью. _

_- Ты тренер? _

_- Да. Кстати, как тебя зовут? _

_- Розали. _

_- Так ты придешь? – легкая ухмылка добавила парню некого шарма. _

_- Скажи адрес. _

_- Угол 5-й и 7-й. Серый дом. На входе скажешь, что пришла на вечеринку по случаю открытия фитнес-клуба. Приходи сегодня к 7. _

_Розали улыбнулась и повернула голову, чтобы сбавить скорость. _

_- Хорошо. _

**Starbucks на 11 улице. 12:00 pm. **

_Телефон запрыгал на столике, и молодая девушка моментально схватила аппарат. _

_- Алло? – в голосе слышался отчаянный страх и тревога. _

_- Белла? – взволнованный мужской голос еще больше пугал. _

_- Да-да! _

_- Белла, срочно нужна твоя помощь. Сегодня в 7 часов, угол 5-й и 7-й, там такой серый дом. Скажешь, что пришла к Валлингтону. Это очень срочно! Ты придешь? _

_- Да, конечно. _

_- Не опаздывай, пожалуйста, - голос мужчины буквально срывался на хрип. Это пугало больше всего. _

_- Я приду. _

**Средняя школа на окраине города. 10:20 am. **

_- Ни одного греческого образца комедий Плавта не сохранилось, однако по дошедшим текстам Менандра можно заключить, что новая греческая комедия состояла из стихотворных диалогов с небольшими хоровыми интермедиями. Плавт, возможно, следуя традиции раннего италийского фарса, свободно вводит в свои пьесы песни и танцы… _

_Девушка ходила по классу, слегка постукивая каблуками. Ее взгляд постоянно перемещался то на окно, то на доску, то на учеников, которые даже не делали вид, что слушают лекцию о древнеримском театре и его комедиографах. Еще пара шагов, и молодая учительница дошла до своего стола. Она еще издалека увидела, что ее телефон мигает, оповещая о сообщении. _

_Изящная кисть потянулась к сотовому, а палец требовательно нажал на большую кнопку. _

_**«Элис, сегодня у нас намечается веселая вечеринка. Кровавая Мэри гарантирована! Угол 5-й и 7-й, серый дом. В 7 вечера. Скажешь, что пришла на тусовку. Целую.» **_

_Счастливая улыбка озарила лицо девушки. Ей очень нужно было расслабиться после тяжелой недели с бездельниками. _

_**«Я приду.» **_

**Офис TRF. Кабинет мистера Мейсона. 1:45 pm. **

_Факс тихо загудел, принимая сообщение. Эдвард слегка повернулся, следя как бумага с мягким шорохом вылезает из навороченного агрегата. Это было приглашение. Издалека мужчина увидел шапку, которую обычно делают для приглашений на деловые вечера. Скорее всего коктейльная вечеринка. И очень удачно. Сегодня пятница, и все работники офисов вылезают в клубы, чтобы сбросить с себя тяжесть прошедшей недели. _

_Эдвард перехватил бумагу своими длинными пальцами. _

_**«Уважаемый мистер Мейсон. Мы рады пригласить Вас на деловой ужин, который устраивает компания Baloons. Сегодня в 7 вечера на углу 5-й и 7-й. Серый дом без вывесок. Приглашение предъявите на входе. **_

_**С наилучшими пожеланиями.» **_

**Квартира в центре города. Спальня Эммета МакКартни. 3:30 pm. **

_Ни капли света. Ни звука. В темноте было невозможно разглядеть мужчину, который спал в обнимку с какой-то блондинкой. Они вряд ли знали имена друг друга. Но девушка начала недовольно дергаться, пытаясь выпутаться из крепких объятий шатена. _

_Эммет недовольно поерзал на белых простынях, заставляя себя проснуться. _

_- Ээй, - прохрипела девушка, садясь на краешек кровати. Тело блондинки было полностью обнажено, что заставляло его немного подрагивать от холода. _

_- Что тебе? – пробубнил МакКартни, переворачиваясь на другой бок. _

_- Мне надо идти. _

_- Иди. Только дай поспать. _

_- Приходи сегодня на тусовку ко мне и моим друзьям. _

_- Я подумаю, - раздраженно ответил парень. _

_- Позови еще этого…как его…Гаспера. _

_- Джаспера. _

_- Да. Угол 5-й и 7-й. Серый дом. Скажешь, что ко мне. В 7 вечера. _

_- Окей. _

_Девушка быстро оделась, без проблем найдя свои вещи на полу. Она подошла к двери и потянула ее на себя, впуская в комнату голубоватый свет гудящего телевизора. _

_- Сука, захлопни двери и иди, - повысил голос Эммет, приподнимаясь на локтях. _

_Блондинка ухмыльнулась и кинула визитку на столик. _

_- Я Лайма. Приходи сегодня. _

_Белая подушка врезалась в стену, но МакКартни уже знал как и где проведет вечер со своим другом. _

Большая комната, которая казалась больше многих. Просторная и, возможно, когда-то светлая. Окна заложены кирпичом. Черным кирпичом. Стены выложены плиткой. Противной белой плиткой, которую используют во многих больницах. С нее, наверное, легко смывать кровь.

Шоколадный паркет. Единственное, что привлекало взгляд и не вызывало плохих ассоциаций. Теплый оттенок так сильно напоминал о любимом лакомстве людей, которые сидели за простым круглым столом.

Поцарапанный, практически прозрачный. Явно был куплен несколько лет назад в IKEA. Но многие уже заметили красные пятна, которые чаще встречались по краям. Красные пятна, которые вызывали чувство паники и страха больше, чем общая обстановка.

Одинокая желтая лампочка горела под потолком, слегка освещая комнату. Порой этот свет пропадал, забирая все в темноту. Чувство страха передавалось по венам, заставляя дрожать и пугливо смотреть во все стороны.

Три девушки и три парня. Пятеро были одеты по пятничному празднично. А одна девушка закуталась в клетчатую майку. В большую майку желтого цвета. Единственное, что придавало контраст.

Струйки дыма поднимались к потолку, вырисовывая красивые узоры. Курили все.

Страх. Безрассудный страх читался в глазах молодых людей. Кто-то бежал сюда, чтобы помочь, а кто-то, чтобы просто развлечься. Но было уже понятно, что веселиться сегодня будут не они. А кто-то, кто наблюдает за ними через серые мониторы. Четыре камеры в углах зловеще мигали красными огоньками. Земное понятие ада.

- Добро пожаловать! – веселый, но ледяной голос разбился о плиточные стены и заставил вздрогнуть всех. – Наверное, мне стоит попросить прощения за легкий обман. К сожалению, вечеринок здесь сегодня не предвидится, - мужчина засмеялся. Раскатисто, громко. Так, скорее всего, смеется дьявол, забирая души.

- Где мы? – девушка с короткими черными волосами подняла глаза к потолку. Ее голос звучал не громче, чем звук рвущейся бумаги.

- В игре. Я хочу вам рассказать простые правила моей потрясающей игры, которую придумали давно. Очень давно, - сарказм и смерть так и капали из произнесенных слов.

- Говори, - спокойно произнес статный мужчина в синем пальто.

- Для начала, возьмите то, что лежит в том мешке в углу. Не бойтесь, оно не кусается, - очередной приступ хохота вызывал рвотные рефлексы.

Парень, одетый в толстовку с капюшоном, встал. Чуть пошатываясь, он дошел до черного потертого мешка, который был больше похож на обычный пакет из супермаркета. На вес вся ноша была не больше нескольких килограмм.

Вернувшись на место, парень кинул все на стол, как будто это была крыса.

- Открывайте, не бойтесь.

Никто не шевельнулся. Кто-то даже отпрянул от стола.

- Не заставляйте мне вас учить, - «голос» был обижен.

- Хорошо, - прошептала одними губами красивая брюнетка, протягивая руку к пакету. Было заметно, что ее пальцы дрожат, а ладони вспотели. Пять пар глаз не сводили взгляда с тонкой руки, которая уже доставала Нечто.

Секунда.

Прерывистый выдох.

На стол упал револьвер.

- Что за черт? – крупный парень вскочил, ударив по столу так, что он чуть отъехал в сторону, ударив девушку в майке. Она тихо вскрикнула, а на глазах появились долгожданные слезы.

- Ну-ну-ну, игрушкам не позволено бунтовать, - насмешка унижала.

- Я спросил: ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ? – все тот же парень орал, подбежав к камере, которая повернулась к нему, продолжая мигать красным через каждые две секунды.

- Мистер МакКартни, присядьте и извинитесь перед дамой. Вы довольно невежливы. Я еще не все рассказал.

И парень послушался. Он вернулся на место, проиграв свою первую битву.

- Итак, у меня нет времени ждать пока все упокоятся. В моей компетенции только то, что я рассказываю, а вы играете. Все просто. Я знаю кто вы и как вас зовут. Я знаю кто и как связан между друг другом. Я знаю, что у вас есть секреты и обиды, которые вы готовы выплеснуть на соседа. Я вам даю шанс пройти естественный отбор. Главный приз – чья-то жизнь. Мне неважно чья, хотя моя ставка уже сделана.

Сейчас перед вами револьвер, а внутри мешка пять патронов. Пять. Шестая будет предоставлена выигравшему по его же желанию. Ваша задача – сыграть в русскую рулетку. Все элементарно. Один барабан, пять патронов и шесть голов. Ваших умных и красивых голов. Вы заряжаете патрон в барабан и раскручиваете его. Несколько раз, чтобы мне было интереснее. А потом вы крутите револьвер. Дуло покажет на игрока. А он и спускает курок, выбирая в виде цели либо свое горло, либо голову. И не думайте целиться в соседа. Это убьет всех. Поверьте, игра не продлится долго. И вы позже поймете почему.

- Но почему именно мы? – из глаз красивой девушки, которая до сих пор молчала, полились слезы. Слезы, кричащие об отчаянии.

- Почему вы? – мужчина захохотал.

Четыре человека кивнули.

- Потому что так хочу я. У вас есть ночь. 11 часов, уже 10. Если в 6 утра останется в живых более одного человека, то это прекращает игру.

- Вы отпускаете их? – мужчина с бронзовыми волосами посмотрел в камеру.

- Нет.

Тишина стала ответом. Ответом на все вопросы, которые остались незаданными. У всех было желание вскочить, кричать, умолять, но главный вопрос был закрыт. Умрут пятеро. В самом лучшем раскладе. В худшем – все.

- Добро пожаловать в игру. Прошу зарядить револьвер. Желаю удачи.

* * *

**Комментарии можно оставить, нажав кнопку "Review this story"**


	3. Вторая глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

Тихие вздохи резали слух как сотня лезвий. Каждый боялся начать. Начать играть в конец. Первое движение повлечет второе, а оно - смерть. Адреналин разнесется по венам, будоража кровь и только после звука падения тела ты начнешь приходить в себя. Расширенные зрачки, влажные ладони, тяжелый рваный ритм сердца, стучащего в пятках. Ты увидишь как умер тот, кто две минуты назад смотрел в твои глаза с мольбой и надеждой на то, что пуля вылетит не сейчас. Еще минута, хотя бы минута жизни. Глоток воздуха. Хочется задохнуться в нем и никогда не узнать о том, что такое, когда пуля влетает в твою голову, ломая все преграды. Лучше умереть от воздуха, чтобы не истекать кровью. Перед глазами пробегает все, как поется в песнях. И ты проклинаешь тот момент, когда ты решил придти сюда. В этот круг ада. В эту игру, где тобой руководит только удача и Бог. Хочется на коленях умолять о пощаде, но даже лампочка под потолком готова в любой момент погаснуть окончательно.  
И опять выдохи. Сбитые, тяжелые, хриплые. Они пропитаны страхом. Ты смотришь на человека напротив как в первый раз. А он ищет ответы в тебе. Вы можете не начинать. Вы можете просидеть 10 часов куря, болтая, занимаясь сексом, ругаясь или молча. Но чертов азарт. Чертово желание оказаться тем самым везунчиком. И неважно то, что слева от тебя сидит бывший друг. Это уже абсолютно неважно. Главное, выйти в ту самую дверь и напиться дома, забыв, что не прошло и суток как на твоих глазах погибло пятеро. Всего лишь...

Игроки сидели за столом, смотря на револьвер. Блестящий, начищенный, такой...безобидный. Такие выставляют в музеях, разрешая любоваться красивыми узорами на рукоятках. Ты только безмолвно восхищаешься, не задумываясь, что дулом именно этой модели касались множества висков, и не один десяток пуль вырывался на свободу, забирая жизни. Так легко спустить курок и закрыть глаза. Это так легко и быстро. Но Карлайл Каллен знал, что порой участники не могли решиться часами. А когда последние слова молитв срывались с губ, то разносился эгоистичный щелчок, который как-будто кричал о глупости игрока. Даже не кричал. Высмеивал.  
И Карлайл еле мог успокоиться, когда смотрел на ошалевшее лицо человека, которому повезло вытянуть билет на пару часов жизни. Всего пара часов. 120 минут. 7200 секунд на дыхание. Ничтожно. И смешно.

Красивые женские пальцы с прекрасным маникюром на ногтях пробежались по рукоятке. Как-будто щекотала. Щекотала нервы людей. Все с испугом посмотрели на девушку, которая не отводила взгляд от холодного металла.  
Розали Хейл никогда ничего не боялась. Ни боли, ни потерь, ни смерти. Даже собственной. Она рисковала каждый день, каждую минуту. Она рисковала просто существуя.  
Еще в школе Розали научилась управлять собой и своими эмоциями. Так случилось, что на ее глазах умерла бабушка, а потом вторая. А потом, когда Хейл было 13, ее отец зарезал свою жену, мать девочки.  
Рози могла стать как многие в ее ситуации. Она могла замкнуться в себе и показать как ей плохо, но вместо этого в ней зарождалось хладнокровие. Смерть - игра. Это правило Розали Хейл.  
И однажды, 6 лет назад, девушка поехала с подругами за город. Просто на выходные. Море алкоголя и отсутствие мыслей. Три девушки просто развлекались, не думая о последствиях.  
И в один вечер на пустом пляже можно было увидеть три женских силуэта. Розали, Моника и Анжела.  
Вечер перетек в ночь, а девушки побежали в воду, стягивая с себя всю одежду. Смех, счастливые вопли и состояние экстаза. Ничто не предвещало того, что через пару часов одну из троицы можно будет назвать убийцей. Но судьба - веселая штука. Она расписала каждый шаг, и сейчас для нее наши действия как простое кино.  
Теплая вода, высокий градус в крови и вскоре девушки стали играть в старую игру, "топя" друг друга. И просто в один момент Розали убрала руку, желая, чтобы подруга вынырнула, но только пара пузыриков на гладкой поверхности заставила поволноваться.  
Сначала Моника и Роуз думали, что их подруга шутит, но через пять минут пляж сотряс крик блондинки. Анжела Брендон не выплыла.

И сейчас Розали Хейл спокойно водила пальцами по рукоятке, не боясь ничего. На лице отстраненность, а губы сжаты в линию.  
Никто и не заметил, что девушка уже достала патроны и один был вставлен в барабан. Задевая ногтями, брюнетка крутила его, не сводя глаз. Противный звук завораживал, и казалось, что Розали сейчас просто устроит пальбу. Но нельзя.  
Значит, игру можно объявить открытой.  
_Щелчок.  
Еще один._  
Револьвер лег на стол. Его только осталось раскрутить.

- Крутите, - прошептала Хейл, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
Никто даже не перевел взгляд. Розали хотелось смеяться. Она не понимала этого страха. Все равно умрут все. Так давайте кончим жизнь красиво?  
Не выдержав, девушка буквально толкнула револьвер, который чуть отлетел в сторону.  
_Круг.  
Второй.  
Третий.  
__**Белла.**_

- Я не хочу, - ее голос дрогнул, сев. Слезы текли по ее щекам уже час, и казалось, что они никогда не кончатся.  
Никто не ответил. Всех посетила одна мысль: а что, если уже сейчас им придется смотреть на первый труп? Что, если Белла Свон через 10 минут будет лежать в дальнем углу, не дыша и уже не существуя?  
Бездушное дуло указывало на выбранную жертву. Это его работа. Убивать.  
Парень в толстовке сильно сжал столешницу, и напряжение чуть сбило то, что та часть стола хрустнула. Это отвлекло внимание, но кожа на подушечках пальцев оставалась белой.  
Белла в упор смотрела на револьвер, чуть подрагивая.  
- Я думала, что тут будет парень, который умирает, - судороги сотрясали тело несчастной. - А еще я должна была завтра улететь к маме в Форкс. Я не видела ее 4 года.  
Тоненькая рука потянулась к центру стола.  
Обреченно. Медленно. Влажная ладонь обхватила сверкающую рукоятку. В такие секунды оружие начинало давить на человека, тяжеляя в миллионы раз, но Белла была готова. Она провела языком по соленым и влажным губам, а холодный металл коснулся виска, который болезненно пульсировал. Палец гладил курок как что-то приятное. Изабелла боялась не смерти. Она боялась боли. Она хотела умереть сразу. Без мыслей.  
Губы слегка дернулись, и парень, сидящий рядом, услышал сказанное слово.  
- Мама...  
Глубокий вдох и...

- Вы идиоты!! - заорал МакКартни, подпрыгивая на стуле, - Думаете, что именно сейчас эта хрень выстрелит?! Да эта тупая сука крутила барабан полчаса, так что тебе ничего не грозит.  
Крепкая мощная ладонь выхватила оружие, и уже через секунду Эммет играл им как с какой-то любимой игрушкой. Подкидывал, крутил на пальце. Но Белла смотрела на парня с нескрываемым ужасом.  
- Не надо..., - прошептала она, прикрыв рот рукой.  
- Да это противоречит всем законам, дура! Не может пуля вылетить сейчас! - МакКартнии уложил револьвер в руку так, как-будто собирался стрелять.  
Белла не могла даже моргнуть, а ее рука сильно нажимала на губы.  
- Эммет, прошу...Отдай.  
- Боже, что же ты за трусиха. Смот...  
**BANG**

**

* * *

Комментарий можно оставить, нажав кнопку "Review this story"**


	4. Третья глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Звуки. Звуки всегда играют большую роль в нашей жизни._

_По первому крику новорожденного определяют - жив ли он. Так же голосом можно показать буквально все - твое настроение, эмоции. А звуки музыки иногда успокаивают, а иногда, наоборот. Без звукового фактора в жизни мы не можем существовать. А какие-то вещи и чувствовать. Без всего этого жизнь вряд ли можно назвать полноценной. Просто нельзя._

Но что сейчас творилось в комнате - описать было невозможно. Обычно такую тишину называют гробовой. Она закладывала уши и шокировала. Ни слез, ни истерик. Просто тишина. Тяжелая. Давящая на сознание, заставляющая зажмуривать глаза.

На лице игроков был только шок, а по щеке Джаспера стекала струйка крови. Эммет сидел рядом. Его друг, товарищ с детства. Тот, без кого не представлялась жизнь.

С громким, но глухим звуком тело Эммета упало на пол. Все моментально отпрянули, с диким грохотом отодвинув стулья. Но только Джаспер сделал шаг вперед, протягивая к бездыханному телу свои руки. Кончики пальцев коснулись груди парня. Он уже не дышал. Выстрел выбил из Эммета всю жизнь за секунду, не дав даже вздохнуть.

Все, сидящие в комнате, видели смерть. Умирали их друзья, родственники, знакомые, но никогда никто не пускал себе пулю в висок, находясь в нескольких метрах.

Это страшно. Это парализует тело, а мышцы сводят судороги. В горле пересыхает, а глаза болят от накативших слез. А еще рвотные позывы. Даже если ты препарировал мышку на уроке биологии, то это никогда не сравнится с разнесенной головой человека.

Девушки отвернулись, и только по плечам можно было определить – плачут они, или просто стараются дышать. Эдвард так и сидел, всего лишь повернув голову в другую сторону. Можно было подумать, что для него это обыденная картина, но вот Уитлок…

Джаспер хаотично трогал руками тело друга, как будто пытаясь поверить в то, что вечно веселый Эммет уже не встанет и не начнет смеяться, или хотя бы даже кричать.

Это было шоком.

Руки Джаспера уже были полностью в крови МакКартни. Но никто этого не видел.

- Вы нарушили правила, - голос пренебрег тишиной, разорвав ее, после продолжительного писка динамиков.

- Что? – прохрипела Элис, не поднимая головы от колен, которые она прижала к своей груди.

- Вы. Нарушили. Мои. Правила. Я же предупреждал, - разочарование казалось забавным.

- ЧТО?! – девушка вскочила, но споткнувшись, сбросила туфли в угол. – Что ты сказал?! В двух метрах от меня лежит труп! Труп человека, которого я знала полжизни, и ты еще заявляешь, что мы что-то нарушили?

- Я говорил, что стреляет тот, на кого показывает дуло. Мисс Свон совершила ошибку.

Виновница разговора откинула голову назад и захохотала, смешивая веселье с истерикой. Пара прядок волос прилипли к влажному лбу девушки, а когда-то идеально накрашенные глаза блестели от выплаканных слез. На белках можно было заметить лопнувшие сосуды. Красная сеточка тянулась к радужке и расширенному зрачку, который практически перекрывал зеленый цвет.

Белла продолжила хохотать, запустив руки в волосы и сжав их «замочком» на затылке. Все уставились на девушку с недоумением, но, откашлявшись, она заговорила посаженным голосом с истеричными нотками.

- Так давайте я выстрелю, даже не крутя барабан! Давайте я заряжу оружие и просто отправлюсь к праотцам. Мне уже ничего не страшно, - очередной взрыв смеха, в котором сквозили все же испуганные нотки.

- Нет. Вы слишком интересны, чтобы вот так уничтожать сразу двоих. Это негуманно, - хихиканье заползло в уши каждому. Пятеро человек передернулись. – Я прощаю Вас, мисс Свон.

- Благодарю, - съязвила Белла.

- Сейчас за мистером МакКартни придут люди. Советую не делать глупостей. Ваши предшественники тут же прощались с жизнью, попытавшись пойти против них, а, тем более, меня. Отдохните. И до связи. Желаю удачи, - что-то пискнуло, сигнализируя о том, что динамики вновь выключены.

- Мне показалось, или этот хрен что-то ел, когда разговаривал с нами? – приподняла бровь Розали, все еще не поворачивая голову к Джасперу и Эммету.

Все одновременно пожали плечами.

Теперь в голове каждого был вопрос: кто придет за несчастным парнем, который решил сыграть в судьбу без страховки?

Каллен не соврал. Буквально через секунд тридцать игроки услышали звук отодвигающихся затворов и звон ключей. Все ожидали света, или просто звуков цивилизации, но все произошло быстро. Четыре парня с марлевыми масками на лицах, зашли в полной тишине, оттолкнули Джаспера, который вцепился в друга, и уже через две минуты пятеро остались наедине.

Напоминанием о произошедшем остались следы еще свежей крови и шуршащие камеры, которые медленно двигались, освещая Карлайлу все происходящее.

Элис бездумно мерила комнату шагами, Белла прерывисто дышала, уставившись на дверь, Розали будто бы спала, крепко закрыв глаза, а Джаспер и Эдвард сели напротив друг друга.

Никто не знал что делать и как быть. Единственное, что было известно точно – останется в живых один, и больше нельзя совершать ошибки, подобные той, что совершил Эммет.

Из участников выветривались последние капли какого-либо сострадания. Первая смерть доказала, что никто не шутит, так что надо отстаивать свою жизнь. Умолять, просить, обманывать, жульничать. Лишь бы не умереть вторым.

Наверное, может показаться, что битва за выход во вторую дверь должна была начаться позже, но нет. Люди как звери. Они включают самозащиту сразу же, не смотря вперед.

И уже никто не знал кто и как себя поведет.

Вот теперь игра действительно началась, и все, не сговариваясь, потянулись за стол.

Белла уверенными движениями спокойно зарядила револьвер. В этот момент она поймала взгляд Элис.

- Школьные курсы стрельбы и брат-фанат оружия, - усмехнулась девушка, спокойно и медленно покручивая барабан.

Брендон недовольно нахмурилась, но глаза отвела.

- На твоем месте я бы делал это быстрее, а то я могу уже сказать, если ты сейчас закончишь, то умрет третий «стрелок», - улыбнулся Эдвард, массируя свою переносицу.

- Будешь торопить, и я сделаю так, что третьим станешь ты, - впервые на лице Беллы образовалось что-то похоже на настоящую улыбку.

Прокрутив барабан еще раз, но уже намного быстрее, Свон остановилась и положила револьвер на стол.

Напряжение опять нашло место во всей этой игре. Все первые эмоции прошли быстро, оставив внутри каждого легкий отклик безразличия, но сейчас градусник напряжения буквально взрывался.

- Как говорит этот мудак – удачи.

И Белла с силой закрутила револьвер.

Могло показаться, что все произошло за мгновение, но для игроков это были ужасные тягостные 20 секунд жизни. Оружие никак не хотелось останавливаться.

_10 секунд…_

_5…_

_2…_

**Элис.**

Девушка уже открыла рот для того, чтобы что-то сказать, но громкий знакомый писк заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Сладкий, практически медовый, голос заструился в воздухе.

- И перед тем как мисс Брендон сделает свой ход, то я бы хотел послушать прекрасную историю о мистере и миссис МакКартни. Элис, вы же нам расскажете эту захватывающую историю о любви, страсти и, конечно же, убийстве? – смех получился злорадным и саркастичным.

Девушка отдернула руку от револьвера и широко распахнула глаза.

- Мы не хотели…


	5. Четвертая глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**OST - Mockingbird by Eminem**

* * *

Когда с человеком происходит что-то плохое, то всегда кажется, что это – самый худший момент в жизни. Мы стараемся потом забыть этот день, крепко уснув дома. И в голове проносится только единственная мысль – все плохое позади. Но Элис Брендон уже так не думала. Уже.

Сейчас в голове девушки просыпались воспоминания трехлетней давности, когда она еще называлась миссис МакКартни.

_Она была влюблена. Влюблена в жизнь, мужа, друзей, семью. Элис сияла день ото дня, понимая, что она невозможно счастлива. Счастье, которое сжимает сердце и даже доставляет легкий дискомфорт, потому что сложно дышать. Тебя переполняет, и все выливается наружу, как не снятый вовремя с огня суп.  
И в один летний день Элис сказала «да» своему жениху – Эммету. Спустя десять лет отношений и нескончаемых препятствий. Просто «да». Окрыляющее чувство охватило еще больше, и было решено поехать в медовый месяц, просто катаясь по дорогам Америки. Типичный автостоп. Они так хотели, они об этом мечтали.  
Пыльные дороги юга, промозглые мегаполисы востока и практически стертые шины на старом кадиллаке.  
Жизнь, свобода и преследование. *  
Это были ключевые слова во всей поездке. Безумное веселье, ночи в пути или на заднем сидении, порой гонки на шоссе с другими автомобилями. На все было плевать. Главное, что эти два человека любили и были рядом с друг другом, бросив все дела и заботы в шумном Лос-Анджелесе._

_Июль. Одна из многочисленных дорог штата Техас.  
Такие пейзажи обычно показываются в фильмах ужасов, или, наоборот, в кино о любви, где главные герои под красивую музыку уезжают на скрипучем авто.  
В тот день молодожены отпраздновали 25 сутки вне дома.  
Наверное, в том магазинчике у заброшенной бензоколонки ребята были единственными покупателями за пару лет. Старичок за прилавком читал пожелтевшую газету с разгаданным кроссвордом, пока в этот момент тишину не спугнул звук заржавевшего колокольчика. Надтреснутый, глухой звон был как сигнал к действию пожилого мужчины.  
Он тут же откинул газету, которая мягко приземлилась на пол, и встал за прилавок, натянув теплую улыбку.  
Элис и Эммет в обнимку прошлись около прилавков, накидав в карманы всякие жвачки и леденцы. Старика это забавляло, и он буквально поедал взглядом пару, которая не обращала никакого внимания на окружающий мир. Постоянные объятия, секундные поцелуи и обсуждение планов на будущее.  
Наверное, даже бесчувственное бревно могло ожить под волной таких эмоций, которые горели между ребятами.  
Поздоровавшись с продавцом, Элис выгребла из всех карманов набранный товар, и через пару минут слабый писк кассы оповестил о сумме в 6 долларов. Невиданная удача для пустынного магазинчика, куда продукты не завозили с прошлого месяца.  
Парень расплатился купюрой в 10 долларов и отказался от сдачи, предложив старику выпить пива за здоровье молодых. Это еще больше обрадовало продавца, который тут же прошествовал к гудящему холодильнику с алкоголем.  
Эммет отказался от предложенного угощения. Они собирались уезжать, а полиция попадалась через каждые 20 километров. Но мужчина настаивал, протягивая заманчиво-прохладную бутылку, по которой стекали маленькие округлые капельки. МакКартни сдался, и уже через пару часов засыпанный палью магазинчик было не узнать – смех, веселье, море выпивки, и лицо старика блестело от слез.  
Как оказалось, он уже 6 лет как овдовел, а после смерти его жены от него отвернулись соседи, а в магазин никто не заходил. Редко за месяц можно было насчитать больше 100 долларов выручки.  
Заправка была давно кинута владельцем, и даже машины не останавливались рядом. Это огорчало мужчину и делало его более одиноким.  
Элис держала его за морщинистую руку и успокаивала, обещая, что они вернуться и заберут его с собой, устроят на работу и найдут квартирку рядом со своим домом. А Эммет обнимал жену, целуя ее в ухо, и подмигивая новому другу.  
Дальнейшее все помнили смутно – в глазах и голове поселился серый туман. Была открыта бутылка виски (единственная на ближайшие километров 200), когда ржавый колокольчик звякнул, оповещая о посетителях.  
Вбежала какая-то местная шпана с пистолетом. Элис даже не испугалась, но Эммет моментально спрятал девушку за своей спиной. Старик хохотнул, подумав о розыгрыше, но зашедшие парни начали что-то кричать, размахивая оружием. Но мужчина смеялся, продолжая плакать.  
Единственное, что помнила Элис – крики мужа, парней, звуки драки и выстрел, леденящий кровь._

- Мы не хотели, - повторила девушка, рыдая и сжимая в руке револьвер, который она все-таки взяла.  
- Но ведь вы не причем, это все пьяные подростки, - пробормотал Эдвард, стаскивая со своих плеч дизайнерское пальто.  
- Я все не могу забыть его теплых рук и улыбка эта….бесценная, - Элис не могла успокоиться, пока до ее спины не коснулись ладони Беллы, которая сидела рядом и слушала историю со слезами на глазах. Даже Джаспер отвернулся, закрыв лицо волосами и капюшоном. – Парни быстро убежали, когда поняли, что натворили. А Эммет побежал искать камеры и телефон. Нашли только телефон и вызвали полицию. А потом я ничего не помню, но я проснулась в машине. Эммет сказал, что мы сразу же уехали.  
- И вас не искали?  
Девушка помотала головой, и тут же выпрямилась на стуле, крепко сжав оружие.  
В глазах только слезы и непоколебимая решимость. Она так хотела искупить все свои грехи…  
_Щелчок.  
Единый вздох пятерых.  
Медленный звук барабана._

_Щелчок. _  
Из крепко зажмуренных глаз тихо потекли слезы.  
Элис Брендон надеялась, что умрет.

- Господи…, - пронеслось по комнате. Розали прижала ладонь к губам. – Я думала, что ты умрешь, Эл.  
Брендон не дышала, но ее рука резко дернулась, отшвыривая оружие.  
- Играйте! - прокричала девушка.  
- Но…  
- Играйте!  
По правилам, крутить должна была Элис, но Джаспер опередил всех. Он схватил револьвер за дуло и закрутил его с громадной силой. Никто не хотел, чтобы он останавливался. Пусть крутится вечно. Пусть разрешит жить.

**Эдвард.**

- Я так и не прокатился на своем «мустанге», - улыбнулся мужчина, массируя виски. – А еще моя подружка беременна, я об этом вчера узнал.  
- Поздравляю, - прошептала Белла.  
- Если кто-то выйдет отсюда живым, то найдите Монику и передайте, что я люблю ее, хорошо? – рука нежно погладила бездушное оружие.  
- Ты, может, и не умрешь, - ответил Джаспер, тоже закрыв глаза.  
- Ну, тогда я – счастливчик, брат, - рассмеялся Эдвард, откидываясь на спинку стула и проводя дулом по правому виску.  
Моментально послышались тихие звуки отодвигаемых стульев. А девушки отвернулись.  
- Прощайте, - прошептал мужчина, надавливая на курок.  
- Но вед…  
**BANG.**

Тело Эдварда Мейсона с грохотом упало на пол, и уже никто не закричал.  
_Он знал._

1 - "Жизнь, свобода и преследование" - лозунг компании Cadillac.


	6. Пятая глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

* * *

Наверное, мы часто слышим, что у нас был выбор. Нам об этом говорят родители, друзья, знакомые. Сделав шаг, ты только и слышишь, что ты мог пойти другой тропинкой. Мог свернуть и выбрать другой путь. Этот гребанный выбор. Обязывающее слово, заставляющее вечно что-то анализировать.  
Был ли этот самый выбор у Беллы Свон 4 года назад? Могла ли она отказаться от предложения, которое ей сделали?  
Когда ее лучший друг Эдвард узнал обо всем, то он долго кричал о том, что Белла могла отвергнуть своего профессора. Это же так легко - сказать "нет". Но, порой, никто и не понимает, что за этими тремя буквами скрывается намного более темный исход. Иногда мы забываем думать. Иногда мы забываем доверять. Иногда мы просто забываем.

_**4 года назад. Кафе Lazy Crazy Zu. **__  
- Беллз, зачем мы встретились здесь? Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю это кафе! Здесь ужасный кофе и отвратительные маффины, - молодой парень провел рукой по своим волосам, этим вызывая слюноотделение у всех девушек, сидящих в забегаловке.  
- Эд...вард, мне есть что сказать, и мне нужна твоя поддержка, - Изабелла нахмурила носик и сделала большой глоток кофе.  
- Квики, ты же знаешь, я всегда на твоей стороне. Даже когда ты подделывала оценки в табеле, - тихий смешок вырвался из слегка приоткрытых губ юного Мейсона.  
- Заткнись! Мне уже не 4 года и я больше не люблю Несквик, - девушка пнула Эдварда под столом, но с ее лица не сходило напряжение.  
Парень откинулся на потертую спинку старого стула.  
- Рассказывай.  
Белла поставила на стол локти и подперла щеки ладонями. Мило. Невинно. Но это не свойственно именно этой девушке. Вечно активная, веселая, даже немного раздражающая, но она просто такая какая есть.  
Носик Беллы вновь нахмурился, образовав маленькую складочку чуть ниже переносицы. Свон волновалась. Ее пальцы нервно порхали над щеками, а бесчисленные браслеты на запястьях отбивали рваный ритм, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Эдварда всегда бесили эти побрякушки, но его подруга даже с элегантным платьем умудрялась нацепить пару звенящих фенечек, которые были сделаны собственоручно.  
- Ты же знаешь, что у меня возникла проблема с литературой, - девушка нерешительно начала, опуская взгляд в свою кружку, где на дне плескался остывший кофе.  
- Да, миссис Люмбер не давала тебе сдать экзамен, но ты же все уладила, да?  
- В общем, да.  
- В общем? - парень удивленно поднял бровь, а его пальцы вновь пробежались по бронзовым локонам, которые с возрастом становились все темнее.  
- Поклянись, что ты не будешь кричать, - Белла резко подняла голову, и Эдвард увидел огонь, полыхающий в глазах девушки.  
Кивок.  
- Когда встал вопрос о моем отчислении, то меня вызвал профессор Лептоп. Он заведует моей специальностью. И он сказал, что он знает как я могу легко сдать литературу, - Изабелла прищурилась, выуживая воспоминания.  
- Сколько? - Мейсон улыбнулся. Просто, открыто. - Что? - девушка изумленно остановилась.  
- Сколько денег надо за оценку?  
- Нет, Эд, ты не понял. Дослушай, - мягкий девичий голос заставил занервничать. - Он вызвал меня. Начал успокаивать, говорил, что я все сдам, но есть одно условие..., - Белла запнулась, и моментально закрыла лицо ладонями, скрывая пунцовые щеки.  
Эдвард Мейсон никогда не был дураком. Он с пеленок знал на чем крутится мир. Что является товаром и что иногда заменяет зеленые бумажки. Но он слишком сильно любил свою подругу, чтобы думать о ней и об этом, соединяя в одну мысль.  
Невинная скромная Белла и такие предложения. Да его девочка лучше бросит университет, но не предаст свои принципы. Эдвард был уверен в Свон как в себе.  
Мейсон засмеялся.  
- И как же ты послала этого козла? - парень откинул голову, смеясь, представив как Белла отшивает старого придурка.  
Но никто не присоединился к веселью.  
Никто не засмеялся.  
А единственным звуком стало громкий бульк.  
Белла плакала, а слезы капали в чашку с кофе.  
- Я не могла...,- шепот был пронизан неприкрытой обидой.  
- И ты...?  
Изабелла вновь подняла голову и ее заплаканные красные глаза заглядывали в зеленые глаза друга.  
- Я согласилась, и мы вместе уже на протяжении двух месяцев, - выдохнула девушка, не опуская взгляд.  
И в этот момент для Эдварда пропал тот мир, который он мечтал построить. Просто рухнул, похоронив лучшего друга._

_**2 года назад. Телефонный разговор.**__  
- Привет, Джас, как жизнь? - бархатный красивый голос звучал еще лучше через динамик.  
- Привет, друг! Все путем, учебный год закончился, и сегодня Скотти устраивает мега тусовку! Как твой сраный Нью- Йорк? - второй парень захохотал, заставляя собеседника улыбнуться.  
- Процветает. Как там все наши? Как...Беллз?  
- Чувак, я о ней слышал последний раз месяца два назад, она все еще работала там. А остальные...  
- Кхм, спасибо, Джас, но мне надо бежать. Созвонимся.  
Гудки - самое жестокое изобретение человека. Порой они высказывают ваши эмоции больше, чем вы сами._

_**Год назад. Заведение мисс Фирш.**__  
Толстый мужчина зашел в помещение, стены которого были обиты синей тканью, а над потолком собрались клубы сигаретного дыма.  
Завораживающая музыка, приглушенные голоса, приятный запах. Место, где можно расслабиться. Место, где многие уходили от реальности.  
Мужчина подошел к небольшой стойке, за которой стояла статная дама, лет 50. Она радостно улыбнулась посетителю.  
- Мистер Руни! Приятная неожиданность! - сладкие нотки скользили в голосе женщины.  
- Как обычно, мисс Фирш. На всю ночь. Я устал за неделю.  
- Две тысячи и она ваша.  
Легкий звук, открывающейся кнопки бумажника, шуршание банкнот и довольные улыбки.  
- Белла в 3 комнате. Кстати, она изменила имидж и стала еще лучше, - мисс Фирш протянула маленький ключик.  
- Я и не сомневаюсь, - плотоядная ухмылка поселилась на лице Руни._

В комнате было тихо уже второй час. Об Эдварде Мейсоне напоминало только эхо в ушах игроков, и небольшая полоска крови на полу.  
Четверо. Всего четверо.  
Элис дремала, опустив голову на стол, Джаспер обнял девушку и гладил ее волосы, успокаивая. Розали крутила в руках револьвер, напевая под нос, а Белла сидела в дальнем углу, отвернувшись лицом к стенке.  
Ее плечи периодически тряслись, но Изабелла не позволяла себе зарыдать во весь голос.  
Белла не общалась с Эдвардом 4 года. 4. Гребанных. Года.  
Последний раз они виделись в том кафе. И она мечтала увидеть друга хотя бы одним глазком. Хоть раз.  
Но жизнь закипела и унесла в другом направлении.  
И сегодня друзья детства встретились. Белле хотелось прыгнуть Эдварду на шею, заплакать, попросить прощения, но всем своим видом Мейсон показывал свое нежелание и безразличие. Отчуждение. Боль.  
А потом этот выстрел. Ужасное эхо пульсировало в ушах, заглушая окружающие звуки.  
_К черту._

Белла встала и села за столом, где уже сидели все. Элис проснулась, а Джаспер был на другом конце от нее. Капюшон прятал бледное лицо юноши. Единственный.  
Розали положила оружие на стол, но тут же взяла его обратно, зарядив и прокрутив барабан.  
- Знаете, что меня больше пугает? - пробормотал Джаспер, больше обращаясь к себе, чем к девушкам. - Мы уже играем без страха. Мы приняли это как должное, и Хейл заряжает эту хрень так, как будто хлеб в тостер закидывает. Мы животные.  
- У нас нет выбора, - ухмыльнулась Розали, пустив револьвер по столу. Он остановился у Джаспера.  
Парень скинул капюшон, выпустив белокурые кудри. А пальцы притронулись к рукоятке.  
- Дерьмо.  
- Как это...точно, - улыбнулась Элис.  
Устрашающее спокойствие. Уничтожающее.  
_Шорох.  
Мгновение.  
Секунды.  
__**Белла.**_

Девушка спокойно взяла в руки оружие. Странное ощущение дежавю.  
Язык пробежался по сухим бледным губам, а тишина зазвенела как те самые браслеты на хрупком запястье.  
Дуло нежно гладило шею.  
- Перед тем как я отправлюсь извиняться перед Эдвардом и отцом, я хочу сказать, Хейл, - Белла причмокнула губами, а в ее глазах зажегся огонек.  
- Да?  
- Выбор. Есть. Всегда.  
_Палец скользнул на курок.  
Веки спрятали зеленые глаза.  
Легкая судорога.  
Приоткрытые губы.  
Нервный вздох.  
..._

**Щелчок.**

- Ну ты и сука, Мейсон.


	7. Шестая глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Клуб Gongo. Нью-Йорк. 2008 год.**_

_it's good to live expensive you know it but  
my knees get weak, intensive_

Два молодых человека только что зашли в клуб, который тонул в темноте, но иногда резкие вспышки разноцветных софитов взрывали помещение, все больше загоняя людей в состояние приятного праздничного экстаза. Басы сотрясали танцпол и столики, на которых стояли модные в этом сезоне коктейли.  
Клуб открылся всего пару недель назад, но уже сейчас его название ласкало мысли главных тусовщиков города. Лучший алкоголь, самые красивые девушки и самые богатые и привлекательные мужчины. Эта потрясающая обложка покоряла и заставляла возжелать больше, чем что-либо другое.  
Внутренняя «кухня» уже начала работать вовсю. Так что к вышеперечисленному списку можно было добавить самые дорогие и лучшие виды наркотиков и других запрещенных препаратов.  
**Тебе нужна свежая дорожка белого порошка? Добро пожаловать в Gongo.  
А, может, ты предпочитаешь чуть кисловатое экстази? Добро пожаловать в Gongo.**  
Место, где многие жили. Место, где сбывались мечты и рушились надежды.  
Банальное описание клуба, но здесь все воспринималось буквально. За ночь здесь могла поменяться вся твоя жизнь, сделав тебя миллионером, либо полным лузером, которого к утру спустят с лестницы, даже не посмотрев на модные шмотки и прежний статус.  
**Gongo – ****ад****с****привкусом****рая****.**

_when you give me k-kisses  
that's money honey_

Парни зашли в главный зал, где танцевали все. Доступный громадный зал, который разогревает обычный DJ, работающий за 100 баксов в час.  
Здесь им ловить нечего.  
Блондин с чуть отросшими волосами провел по ним ладонью, пытаясь освежить. Парень, который был чуть крупнее и выше, одернул свою рубашку в клетку. Выглядела она на 15 долларов, а на деле дизайнерская «потертость» у пуговиц и сама ткань стоили чуть меньше месячного бюджета обычной американской семьи. Около двух тысяч. Это уже неважно.  
Эммет, прищурившись, стал выискивать практически невидимую стрелочку с заманчивой надписью VIP. Пока парни рассматривали стены, то можно было заметить, что МакКартни постоянно потирал безымянный палец на левой руке.  
Его проблема.  
Он пришел для того, чтобы избавиться.  
Джаспер слегка задел друга локтем, показывая наверх.  
Абсолютно другая жизнь. Более сдержанный дизайн, более раскрепощенные и красивые девочки с твоими бокалами. **VIP**.  
Ноги ребят понесли их туда. Куда им было надо.

_when i'm your lover and your mistress  
that's money honey_

Апатия друга надоела Уитлоку. Вечно пьяный Эммет уже действовал на нервы. Каждый день в десять вечера телефон Джаспера начинал гудеть, оповещая о звонке МакКартни.  
Причина смешна до неприличия.  
Его друг развелся с женой. Элис. С этой мелкой сучкой Брендон, которой не понравилось то, что Эммет проводил выходные с друзьями, развлекаясь чуть больше, чем требовалось.  
Разве кому-то не пошли на пользу пара таблеток и пара дорожек? Это ерунда. Это не зависимость.  
Но Элис так не считала. И вот уже второй месяц Эммет страдает и пытается вернуть эту ханжу.  
Джаспер бесился. Ему никогда не нравились отношения, где женщина играла главную роль.  
Она должна подчиняться и просто быть. Остальное – херня.  
Но МакКартни так не считал. Он любил Брендон до безумия, отдаваясь ей. Даря все эти сопли. Они были счастливы пару лет, а потом громкий развод и посаженная печень.  
Сегодня они пришли, чтобы расслабиться. Просто расслабиться, скинув весь напряг с опустившихся плеч. Так считал Джаспер. А он никогда не ошибался. Он так сам считал.

_when you touch me it's so delicious  
that's money honey_

Второй этаж покорил своей роскошью. Черные бархатные стены, кричащие о богатстве. Вокруг лица, которые многие видят только на обложках Forbes и People. Актеры, музыканты, бизнесмены, модели.  
Джаспер и Эммет не были ими, но у них был статус. Были связи, помогающие плавать в дерьме, не утопая.  
Пара звонков и сообщений, и пропуск в Gongo был заказан. Но парням не нужно было сидеть в кресле, попивая мохито и обнимая длинноногих шлюхоподобных девочек из Playboy и Maxim. Им нужен один гребанный туалет, где зарабатывал свое состояние один парнишка, известный в нужных кругах.  
**Эдвард Мейсон. **  
Это имя вызывало трепет и, буквально, оргазм у наркоманов и у тех, кто «просто балуется». Все самое лучшее только у этого паренька с бронзовой гривой и в синем пальто. Это было его фишкой. Волосы и пальто. Так его узнавали в толпе.  
Девушки мечтали о ночи с Эдвардом, а парни отдавали последние запонки ради того, чтобы Мейсон благосклонно кивнул и дал попробовать новый сорт чего-либо абсолютно бесплатно. По дружбе.  
Как много в этом слове! Дружба. Дружба с Эдвардом. Этой чести удостаивались только проверенные и платежеспособные личности. Но ни одна девушка не могла с гордостью назвать этого мужчину своим. Никто не знал – женат ли Мейсон, есть ли у него подружка, а, может, он «голубой»?

_baby when you tear me to pieces  
that's money honey_

Джаспер был частым клиентом. Раз в неделю кокаин, три раза – экстази. Именно так. Не смешивая и не меняя режим.  
Что? Что вы сказали? Смертельно? Уитлоку было плевать. Он брал от жизни все, не заботясь о последствиях.  
И сегодня блондин вел своего друга на праздник жизни. За все уже заплачено, осталось найти и сделать это.  
Джаспер остановил девушку в униформе, и что-то быстро прошептал ей на ухо. Та стрельнула глазами куда-то в сторону коридора, и Уитлок потащил Эммета за собой.

_it's good to live expensive you know it but  
my knees get weak, intensive_

Вот и заветная табличка. WC.  
Скрытая, черная, незаметная. Что и требовалось для легких шалостей во время отдыха.  
Дверь открылась бесшумно, буквально обнажая светлый интерьер уборной.  
Кремовая плитка с легким орнаментом, чуть позолоченные раковины, над которыми висели громадные зеркала, а напротив ряд из четырех черных кожаных диванов, на одном из которых сидел очень красивый парень с легким румянцем на щеках.  
И, да. В синем пальто.  
Джаспер прикрыл дверь, пока в то время Эммет подошел к одной из раковин и включил воду. Бурлящая, холодная, прозрачная струя ударилась о позолоченную поверхность, забрызгивая все вокруг.  
Парень набрал воды в ладони и тут же плеснул себе на лицо, смывая сонливость и некий дискомфорт.  
Джаспер сидел рядом с Эдвардом, весело о чем-то болтая. Но у второго на лице было только безразличие. Мейсону было плевать на этих наркоманов. Единственное правило было неизменно. Покупатели хрустят зелеными бумажками, а Эдвард – пакетиками с веселящими препаратами.  
Вот и сейчас Джаспер что-то сказал, и в его руку опустилось два целлофановых пакетика с заклепкой сверху.  
В одном сверкал белоснежный порошок, а в другом покоились 4 желтые таблетки с нарисованными рожицами.  
Стандартный заказ на три тысячи и сорок долларов.

_that's money honey_

Уитлок радостно подмигнул и тут же подбежал к чистому столику слева. Все было продуманно.  
Эммет подошел нетвердой походкой и вырвал из рук друга пакет с порошком.  
На столе уже была железная пластинка, помогающая создавать дорожки.  
Все действо заняло не больше 5 минут. И уже спустя это время два парня пытались сфокусировать зрение, чувствуя как поднимается настроение.  
Улыбки заиграли на красных лицах, а в глазах появился немного нездоровый блеск.  
Смех отразился от плиточных стен, забивая тишину.  
Эдвард только спокойно смотрел, потирая правый висок, как эти двое пошли к двери, радостно махая руками.  
Единственная мысль, которая пробежала в голове Мейсона, была простой.

_Встретимся в аду._

Воспоминание потухло так же быстро, как и вспыхнуло.

Джаспер нервно усмехнулся, проведя пальцем по переносице.  
- Вот так мы и встретились втроем. Эммет толком не знал Эдварда.  
- Ты такой мудак, - прошептала Элис, вновь закрывая лицо покрасневшими ладонями.  
- Это ты держала его на привязи, - фыркнул блондин, закатив глаза. Тупая насмешка.  
- Я его любила, Уитлок.  
- Одна хрень.  
- Эй! - крикнула Белла, привлекая все внимание к себе. – Я уже даже не знаю что лучше – слушать как вы орете или стрелять себе в голову! Все равно мозг взрывается, блять.  
Девушка нетерпеливо положила оружие на стол и тут же закрутила, явно не желая слушать продолжение спора.  
С каждым раундом спокойствие окутывало все больше, и уже никто не плакал и не кричал. Никто не прятался от ужасной реальности.  
Четыре пары глаз наблюдали за размеренными круговыми движениями револьвера, который двигался все медленней и медленней, унося последние секунды ожидания.

**Розали.**

Отвратительный писк впервые за несколько часов оглушил, пугая.  
- А ночь такая темная и такая прохладная. Так печально, что вы сидите в этих четырех стенах. Так жаль, - пропел мужской голос.  
- Отвали, - усмехнулась Элис, закрывая глаза.  
- Как грубо, я расстроен, мисс Брендон, - напускная обида прозвучала как обвинение. – Я просто решил пожелать вам удачи. Вас осталось четверо. К сожалению, мистер МакКартни и мистер Мейсон уже не с нами, но они были отважны.  
- Заткнись, а? – прошептала Белла, приподнимая бровь.  
- Хорошо, мои скакуны, играйте. Удачи.  
Писк прозвучал как должное.

Розали улыбнулась оставшимся и взяла револьвер.  
- Не хочу говорить красивые слова. Просто, если что, то всем удачи и спасибо.  
Девушка встала и отошла к стене. Буквально скатившись по ней, она прижалась спиной к холодной плитке.  
- Я считала, - шепот прозвучал настолько тихо, что двое подумали о том, что им послышалось.  
Розали закрыла глаза и направила дуло, прижав его к шее.

**BANG.**

_Считала…_


	8. Седьмая глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

У Элис часы остановились два часа назад, а у Беллы четыре. Это немного пугало и заставляло волноваться. Все пытались посчитать сколько осталось. Сколько осталось дышать, говорить, да и вообще жить. В данном случае – существовать. Практически гнить в этой комнате, которая была пропитана смертью.  
В помещении становилось холоднее, хотя, это могло быть просто самовнушение, либо волнение.  
Следы крови на плитке вызывали комок в горле, который готов был перерасти в рвоту. Даже Джаспер прижимал пальцы к вискам, стараясь унять мигрень.  
Было противно и больно наблюдать за тем, как твоего бывшего друга уносят четыре человека, которые особо и не следили за комфортом несчастного тела. Рука задела косяк? Плевать. Ноги со всей силы заехали по двери? Даже не заметят.  
Белла попросила тайм-аут на час. Ей хотелось поспать. Хотя бы в последний раз. Джаспер и Элис согласно кивнули, начиная шепотом отсчитывать секунды и минуты. Им надо было успеть, хотя все понимали, что живым останется кто-то один.  
Трое. Всего трое сидели в этой гребанной комнате, в которой пахло кровью так сильно, что запах проникал в ноздри, заволакивая сознание. Хотелось его потерять, чтобы забыть произошедшее.  
Вы когда-нибудь могли представить, что кто-то из ваших близких умрет на ваших же глазах, пустив пулю в лоб?  
Вот и последние герои игры не думали.

- Джаспер, - прошептала Элис, касаясь пальцами напряженного плеча парня.  
- Что? – пробубнил Уитлок, поднимая голову и продолжая одними губами считать секунды. Главное, не сбиться. Не забыть разбудить.  
- Что было с Эмметом в последнее время? Он нашел девушку?  
На лице Джаспера появилась ухмылка, больше похожая на насмешку.  
- Штук сто, если быть точным.  
Девушка неуверенно улыбнулась, и опустила голову, уткнувшись взглядом в испорченный маникюр.  
- Но он тебя любил, Брендон.  
- Что? – Элис дернулась как будто от сильного удара.  
- Этот кретин любил тебя, и до последнего хранил в своем кошельке твою фотку, где ты стоишь с каким-то старикашкой. Он иногда доставал карточку, начинал что-то лепетать про потерянных людей, я уже не помню. А девчонки стали для него чем - то вроде громоотвода, или как эта херня называется? Короче, он срывал на них все эмоции. Находил в баре, а там уже под настроение. И все эти бабы были как ты. Мелкие, с короткими стрижками, веселые, - Джаспер опять натянул капюшон, пряча потухшие глаза.  
- Мы не общались около года.  
- Знаю.  
- Джас, ты…

_Писк. _  
Отвратительный писк опять разорвал комнату в клочья, заставив игроков задыхаться от страха внутри себя.  
Белла зашевелилась, а из ее горла вырвался хриплый стон. Девушка очень хотела пить.  
Она долго пыталась сфокусировать взгляд на стоящем стакане, который чуть покачивался на дрожащем столе.  
- Спешу вас обрадовать! – веселый, и, казалось, чуть пьяный голос, закрался в общую тишину.  
Никто даже не повернулся на звук. Белла так же пила воду, Элис рассматривала маникюр, а Джаспер прятался под большим капюшоном.  
- Вам не интересно? – наигранная грусть слилась с прежним весельем.  
Девушки одновременно фыркнули, а Уитлок спрятал руки в рукава.  
- Ладно, начну с хорошей новости! Ну, хорошая она для меня. Моя ставка еще не сгорела, и тот, на кого я поставил – все еще бодрствует в этой прекрасной комнате.  
Но вот плохая новость больше относится к вам. Вы слишком медленно играете. Уже половина пятого утра, и я довольно утомился, но мне интересно узнать, кто же следующим отправится на мое импровизированное кладбище.  
- Сходи в жопу, - буркнула Белла, опустошив стакан.  
- Мисс Свон, успокойтесь.  
- Да пошел ты!  
- Грубо, очень грубо... Я хотел еще предупредить, что это наш последний разговор. Только за 10 минут до конца я свяжусь с вами. Так что желаю удачи.

_Двое мужчин сидели друг напротив друга, запустив руки в волосы. Один плакал, а другой шепотом читал молитву. Простую молитву.  
На столе лежал старый потрепанный револьвер, а около него в одиночестве блестела пуля. Небольшая вещица, которая выбьет жизнь из одного. Один щелчок, легкий взрыв и ты уже лежишь на полу в собственной крови.  
Смерть придет быстро. Главное, успей попрощаться и покаяться, чтобы потом было легче._

_Если прислушаться, то можно было бы услышать звук капающей воды. Тихий, редкий, но звук! Висящая тишина уничтожила, заставляя сгибаться и плакать. Ты мечтаешь даже о звуке бензопилы, но лишь бы не слышать те крики. Лишь бы не слышать, лишь бы забыть.  
На стенах были свежие полосы крови, а на столе до сих пор не подсохла та, что пролилась, когда Джес выстрелила себе в голову минут 15 назад.  
Отвратительное тошнотворное зрелище. У тебя отключается все, кроме эмоций. А под конец даже все равно кто умрет, но лишь бы не ты. В голове висит одно эгоистичное желание. Тебе уже плевать на остальных.  
И сейчас часы показывали 5:46, а Карлайл и Майк сидели, пытаясь привести чувства в порядок. Последний раунд был самым жестоким - умирал тот, на кого покажет дуло, а не удача. Это правило Хозяина. Да и оставалось всего 14 минут. Либо один, либо никто. Бессмысленная борьба за финальный фарс.  
Зачем жертвовать всеми сразу, если можно было провести несколько часов вместе? Пути назад не было. Осталось зарядить и прокрутить.  
Карлайл провел ладонью по влажным глазам и щекам, и трясущаяся рука потянулась к револьверу. Надо было только зарядить. А там все станет понятно.  
Тихий щелчок и стук о стол. Оружие поблескивало, отражая неясную голубоватую лампочку, которая сводила с ума. Хотелось ее разбить, разнести в дребезги, но также хотелось видеть. Просто видеть четыре стены и противника, который когда-то был твоим другом.  
Каллен одними губами извинился перед Майком, и спустя мгновение, револьвер завертелся чуть быстрее, чем надо. Мужчины закрыли глаза.  
5. 52.  
Тишина могла висеть еще долго, смешиваясь с хриплыми дыханиями, как водка с соком. Но всего 8 минут. 8 минут на решение.  
Первым глаза открыл Майк.  
Если бы шок был чем-то материальным, то он бы точно был неким колокольчиком. Звенящий шок.  
Тихий всхлип и Карлайл открыл глаза.  
Взгляд на оружие.  
Взгляд на Ньютона.  
Глоток теплой чуть ржавой воды.  
Каллен понял, что выиграл свою третью и последнюю игру. _

Белла закрыла глаза и напевала под нос песню. Любимую песню. Ту, которую она услышала недавно и ту, которую она полюбила.  
Джаспер и Элис постоянно переглядывались, одаривая друг друга непонятными взглядами. Порой злые, порой нежные, порой переполненные горечью. Они по-своему связали друг друга. Белла это видела, и она поняла, что сейчас в этой комнате она одна. Не буквально, но... Ее друзья ушли друг за другом, а она не успела их даже обнять. И в голове всплывали только самые хреновые картинки из прошлого. Это было противно и скандально для самой себя.  
Руки на автомате зарядили оружие. И Изабелла завертела револьвер, закрыв глаза. Она хотела уйти. Она молила об этом Эдварда. Того, кому она еще верила.  
_Всхлип.  
Пара секунд._

**Джаспер.**

Впервые револьвер попал на тихого блондина, который отбивал на коленке рваный ритм.  
Без грамма сомнений дуло было уже прижато к бледной шее с дико пульсирующей жилкой.  
Уитлок посмотрел на девушек, чуть подняв голову. Можно было увидеть глаза. Чуть блестящие и покрытые легкой пеленой.  
Парень не разомкнул губ и плотно закрыл глаза.  
Элис вздрогнула, а Белла отвела взгляд.  
_Тишина, прерывающаяся тихими шуршаниями одежды вперемешку со сбитыми дыханиями.  
Тихий кашель.  
Вздох._

**Щелчок.**

- Господи..., - выдохнула Белла, убирая ноги под себя. Все затекло.  
Джаспер ухмыльнулся и без пауз раскрутил револьвер.  
- Слишком мало времени, - шепот парня повис в воздухе.  
Руки Беллы были на лбу, а руки Элис на собственных плечах. Внутренняя защита. Хотелось покоя.  
_Негромкое скольжение._

**Элис.**

Девушка быстро взглянула на Джаспера, взяв в руки револьвер.  
- Скажи, что ты все сделаешь правильно, - выдохнула Брендон, сжимая рукоятку.  
Уитлок кивнул, не поднимая головы.  
Белла отвернулась.

_Щелчок._

Все выдохнули, но впервые игра длилась так долго. Это пугало. Это заставило напрячься больше.  
Дальнейшее все помнили смутно. Удача играла около 5 камор.

**Белла.**

_Щелчок._

**Элис.**

_Щелчок._

**Белла.**

_Снова щелчок._

**Джаспер.**

_Щелчок._

**Белла.  
Изабелла.**

Она хотела, она умоляла про себя, чтобы ее забрали. И вот. 7 камора, в которой точна была пуля.  
Руки девушки не тряслись, и она смотрела на оружие как на спасение.  
Дуло погладило щеку и висок. А с губ так ничего и не сорвалось.  
Впервые за всю свою жизнь Изабелла Свон позволила сопливой мысли забраться в свою голову.

Она знала к кому уходит и знала, что наконец-то там, наверху, она скажет как всех любила.  
**BANG. **


	9. Восьмая глава

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Что бы ты ни сделал в жизни, это будет незначительно, но очень важно, чтобы ты это сделал. Потому что ты не можешь знать, ты никогда не можешь по-настоящему знать значение своей жизни. И тебе не нужно. Просто знай, что твоя жизнь имеет значение._

_Каждая жизнь имеет значение. Длится она сотню лет или сотню секунд. Каждая жизнь. Каждая смерть по-своему меняет мир…  
Ганди знал это. Он знал, что его жизнь будет для кого-то что-то значить, когда-нибудь, как-нибудь. И с такой же уверенностью он знал, что никогда не узнает этого значения. Он понимал, что наслаждаться жизнью гораздо важнее, чем её понимать.  
Так думаю и я.  
Мы не можем знать. Поэтому не принимайте жизнь как должное, но и не воспринимайте её слишком серьёзно.  
Не откладывай то, чего ты действительно хочешь. Не оставляй ничего недопонятым.  
Убедись, что люди, которые тебе дороги, знают. Убедись, что они знают о твоих чувствах.  
Потому что просто вот так…  
Всё может кончиться.  
(с) Remember me_

Наверное, люди, придумавшие выражение «могильный холод» когда-то играли в русскую рулетку.  
Если несколько часов назад в комнате было относительно нормально, то сейчас уже не спасало ничего. На двух стенах были темно-красные полосы, которые вводили в ступор. Не хотелось верить, что это – кровь тех, кого ты любил и тех, кто добровольно ушел, приставив дуло к виску.  
Стол чуть качался, под напором четырех локтей, а Джаспер и Элис сидели рядом друг с другом, прижавшись и греясь.  
Крупная дрожь пробегала по телам. Ребята не знали сколько осталось, но вряд ли больше получаса.  
Тридцать минут непонятной пустоты и надежды на то, что ты останешься в живых. Ты станешь тем самым «последним героем», который спасется после ужасной игры. Но никто так и не задал главный вопрос: а есть ли жизнь после такого?  
Сможешь ли ты просыпаться каждое утро, не вспомнив об этом кошмаре? Сможешь ли ты смотреть в глаза вашим общим друзьям, которые остались за этими стенами? Разве возможно будет просто сделать шаг отсюда с чистой совестью?

Хотелось кричать, орать, топать ногами, плакать, молить о возвращении в прошлое, чтобы не дать этому ужасу произойти. Хотелось нормально попрощаться с друзьями, с которыми вроде бы ничего не связывало, но их последние секунды заставляли воспринимать все иначе. Абсолютно иначе.  
Джасперу хотелось сказать как он дорожит дружбой с Эмметом. С его непоседливым другом Эмметом, который постоянно во что-то влипал и ввязывался, и который мог обрести то, что потерял.  
А Элис мечтала о том, что она вновь сможет обнять своего бывшего мужа и наконец-то прошептать как она его любит и то, что она его не забыла и давно простила. Простая вредность девушки разрушили все попытки помириться и жить счастливо.  
Белла, если бы осталась жива, то послушала бы Эдварда, с которым она поссорилась давно и по глупости. А, главное, по своей глупости. Никто не заставлял идти в администрацию и разговаривать с преподавателем и о том, о чем можно было промолчать.  
Розали хотела бы извиниться за свою черствость и нежелание общаться и жить с теми, кто окружал ее раньше.  
У каждого, кто здесь сидел, была возможность все исправить. Буквально по щелчку и за один вздох. Но все упрямы и эгоистичны. Никто не думает, что завтра может оборваться жизнь. Ты и не можешь предположить, что сейчас ты веселишься, танцуешь на вечеринке, а завтра ты…просто попадешь в игру. Такую как эта. Такую, которая забирает жизни, не забывает проводить своими когтями по твоей груди, оставляя шрамы.  
Это не физическая боль. Это где-то там. Глубже и откровеннее. И Элис с Джаспером открыли для себя это откровение, пересмотрев все за какие-то 10 часов.  
Все «до» было слишком мелочным, а «после» для одного из них просто напросто не будет.

Элис положила голову на плечо парня, и закрыла глаза, касаясь кожи ресницами. Чуть щекотно, странно и мокро. А веки болят от усталости, а в глазах явно лопнули сосуды, образовывая красную паутину, ведущую к зрачку.  
По телу Джаспера шла дрожь, из-за которой его тело слегка тряслось. А все это передавалось девушке.  
Они были теми двумя, кто никогда не ладил. В прошлой жизни они плевались от вида друг друга, высказывая этим свое презрение. Насмешки, подколы, обвинения.  
Но сейчас рука Джаспера покоилась на спине Элис, успокаивая и как бы оберегая от произошедшего. Он хотел, чтобы ей было чуть легче. Ему хотелось, чтобы она спокойно дышала. Не прерываясь и без хрипов.  
Девушка не плакала. Хотя мысли об Эммете создавали подлый комок в горле, а на глаза давили слезы-предатели. Но нет. Уже нет.

- А что ты будешь делать, если выиграешь? – прошептала Элис, даже не утруждая чуть увлажнить губы, хотя сухость их сковывала, и звуки практически слились с монотонностью тишины.  
- Уйду.  
- А сможешь?  
- А что ты предлагаешь? Красиво застрелиться, этим доставив удовольствием этому извращенцу? – парень ухмыльнулся, и кончики его губ чуть тронули лицо.  
Элис чуть дернулась, отодвигаясь. Ее взгляд наткнулся на стену, у которой несколько часов назад лежала Розали. Нервный вздох все же вырвался изнутри.  
- Мне будет тяжело без него…  
Джаспер не ответил. Он только вновь прижал девушку к себе. В какой-то мере он чувствовал свою вину. Это он приносил наркотику другу. Это он знакомил его с девушками, похожими на Элис. Это он пытался выбить из Эммета дурь насчет Брендон. Но не получилось. Простой просчет.

Уже знакомый писк заставил динамики чуть «хрустнуть».  
Ребята выпрямились на стульях, широко открывая глаза. Еще срабатывал тот факт, что ужасно хотелось спать, но нельзя.

- Пожалуй, я занесу вас в список любимых игроков. Вы такие ми-и-илые, - насмешливый голос пропел последнее слово как какую-то песенку. Милую детскую песенку.  
- Сколько осталось времени? – голос Джаспера был похож на скрип несмазанной двери. Слишком давно он не говорил в полный голос.  
- Ровно пятнадцать минут, и я хочу вас обрадовать тем, что правила немного поменялись. Совсем капельку, - опять смешок.  
- Рассказывай, - кивнула Элис, касаясь револьвера, который уже успел стать ужасно холодным. А если присмотреться, то можно было заметить капельку крови на рукоятке.  
- Времени осталось мало. И пока вы будете решаться, то оно пройдет.  
- Говори прямо!  
- Будет стрелять тот, на кого дуло покажет первым, - будто отрезал. Отвратительный холодный голос с насмешкой резал те шрамы, которые появились за все время.  
Элис вскрикнула так, как будто ее со всей силой ударили по щеке. Холодная беспощадная пощечина.  
- Желаю удачи. И не забывайте, что тянуть нельзя.

**Писк.**

- Прости, - Джаспер произнес это одними губами.  
Его рука схватила револьвер, буквально отобрав это право у девушки. Поднеся оружие к глазам, парень пробежался по нему взглядом, как бы оценивая каждую впадинку и царапинку. А так же стершиеся капельки красного.

Револьвер соприкоснулся со столом. Легкий стук, не вызывающий эмоций. Спокойно. Тихо.  
Чуть полноватые пальцы Уитлока будто погладили гладкую рукоятку.  
Взгляд Элис не отрывался от действия. Возможно, ей было страшно и она хотела убежать, но, как говорится, перед смертью не надышишься.  
И самое отвратительное то, что сейчас эта фраза стала буквальной. Но пока не ясно для кого.

_Уже постоянный вздох.  
Зажмуренные глаза. Зажмуренные до боли и до слез.  
Трясущиеся пальцы.  
И даже кровь отлила от лиц, делая их бледными и бесчувственными._

Оружие уже не смеялось. Оно перестало шептать последние слова.

_Тишина._

- Пообещай, что все будет хорошо, - голос Элис стал выше, и ей не хватало воздуха. Она задыхалась.  
- На счет три.

_1.  
2.  
3._

Ей хотелось задохнуться. Спокойно задохнуться. Хотя ей предстояло дышать.

**Джаспер.  
**  
Потому что просто вот так. Всё может кончиться.

**BANG**

Слезы душили, а по щеке текла одинокая струйка крови. Сквозь ушные пробки Элис услышала как открылась дверь. Другая дверь.

- 5 часов 58 минут. Поздравляю, мисс Брендон.


	10. Эпилог

**Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Я не претендую ни на что, кроме сюжета и характеров.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Знаешь, мне тебя не хватает. Твоей улыбки, твоего нескончаемого веселья. Да и, наверное, просто тебя. Мне нравилось, когда ты приходила ко мне по субботам и убегала с невинным предлогом. Хотя я всегда знала, что ты проведешь ночь не дома. Я всегда ждала твоего звонка, хотя ты забывала и вспоминала только после моих слез.  
Для меня ты всегда была маленькой девочкой, которой еще рано краситься и носить высокие каблуки. Я пыталась уберечь тебя от всего, что тебя окружает, но ты убежала… Как любая девчонка твоего возраста.  
Я помню как я плакала, когда ты вышла замуж и как плакала, когда ты прибежала ко мне и рассказала, что ты потеряла двоих. Мужа и ребенка. Я горевала вместе с тобой, обнимая тебя, моя хорошая девочка.  
А потом ты пропала. Просто взяла и пропала, этим убив своих близких. И только Крис мне однажды сказал, что видел тебя в школе.  
Ты все пыталась убежать от семьи. Ты старалась быть взрослой. Ты не хотела поддержки и жалости. Ты окунулась в реальность, начав играть по своим правилам.  
Я прихожу, милая, сюда уже второй год, а вокруг цветы. Наверное, тебе рады и ты там, где должна быть.  
Я до сих пор не могу понять той причины, по которой ты ушла. Ты написала одно слово – Любовь. Почему, моя хорошая? Почему?  
По тебе скучают все.  
Я все еще надеюсь, что ты просто убежала и тебя здесь нет. Я же даже не видела тебя… Сказали, что стреляли в упор. Не разрешили смотреть.  
Может, ты ушла с Эмметом? И все это цирк для близких? Если это так, то я смогу жить спокойнее, зная, что где-то ты смеешься и растишь моих внуков.  
Прости, милая, что докучала. Прости, что мне так плохо. Ты не любила, когда я расстраиваюсь.  
Я буду приходить, хорошо? Даже, если ты на самом деле живешь просто на другом конце земли.  
Прости, любимая…_

Морщинистые губы коснулись холодного камня, а пар изо рта окутал небольшой памятник. Январь в этом году был очень морозным, что несвойственно для этого города.

Ровные линии надгробий чуть возвышались над землей, оставляя на ней тень. По дорожке шла красивая статная женщина, а ее каблуки выбивали свой ритм в тишине. А позади оставалось болезненное прошлое.

**Элис Энн Брендон.  
12.09.1985-13.07.2009**

**

* * *

Комментарий можно оставить, нажав кнопку ниже. "Review this story"**


End file.
